


Caught In Your Undertow

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anthem Era, Babies, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It's the night before the big fight with Negan and Zac and Avery spend it with the people they love.





	Caught In Your Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> This may eventually be a scene in my Panic In The Streets series. This has spoilers of some character deaths I may or may not have planned ;).

Avery sighed softly as she laid on the bed in the house that she and Daryl were staying at in Alexandria. A house that she wondered if it had been his before.

Before the Savior's had taken him hostage. Before she and Sherry had freed him and Zac and before they had been staying at Hilltop for the past few days.

Only staying here in Alexandria for the night because tomorrow Negan would come and there would be a fight. A fight that terrified her because she knew with every fight was the possibility of death and she wasn't ready to die yet or have Daryl die.

Not when she had just gotten him and her son back. Not when they had a chance to be a family again once everything was over.

Yet Avery also knew she'd fight because again she had that chance with her family and she knew deep down the only way to get that was to fight and take Negan out. Even if it meant possibly dying and losing that chance.

That was just how the world worked nowadays and she knew it even if she didn't like it. Even if it scared her more than she was willing to admit. Because she had cheated death once when she had survived a bullet to the head. Could she be so lucky as to cheat death again?

Coming out of her thoughts Avery watched as Daryl came into the bedroom, undoing the button down shirt he had on.

A look on his face that she couldn't read well and as he sat on the bottom of the bed, Avery moved from where she laid at.

Moving behind him slowly as she let her arms go around his neck, her hand stopping to rest on his bare chest. "You okay?" she asked him softly because deep down she felt that maybe he was just as torn as her over things and decisions he had made lately.

Especially when it came to stuff regarding Dwight who he had chosen to believe tonight when Dwight said he was on their side and that he was going to help them take down Negan.

Something she knew had to be hard since Dwight had tried to kill Daryl on more than one occasion in the past few months.

"Gotta be," Daryl told her as he turned his head slightly, their eyes locking and Avery knew deep down his words weren't too reassuring to her.

Not as much as they should have been anyway.

Nodding her head Avery tightened her grip on Daryl, "I'm not," she admitted to him honestly. Not sure if the old her would have admitted to such a thing but the new her was. "I'm terrified of dying and losing the chance to be a family again with you and our son. I just got you two back and now I can lose you again."

Daryl just continued to look at her as a tiny frown played on his lips, "You're a Hanson, woman. You're not going to die. Especially since you have more of Zac in you than the rest of them do."

Avery laughed softly at that, her mind going to Zac who she was still cold towards. Even if they had been working together lately. Knowing deep down she owed him an apology.

But she was stubborn and maybe that was also the Hanson in her too.

"I'm a Dixon as well," Avery reminded him knowing that she was also his wife. Considered herself as much anyway even though there had been no vows or no rings. It was just something that was.

"Then your chances are even better," Daryl added on as his frown dropped some though he still had a look of sadness on his face.

Like maybe despite everything he was scared of losing their second chance too.

"Yeah, yeah," Avery spoke as she let her chin rest on his shoulder. "Do you regret trusting Dwight?" she questioned deciding to just go for what had been on her mind since the moment he had let down his guard and let Dwight go without killing him.

Something she knew Tara had wished Daryl had done. Had even egged Daryl on to kill him when he had held the knife on Dwight. All because Dwight had inadvertently killed her girlfriend Denise.

Daryl looked away from Avery after she had asked that question. "I don't know if I regret it per say," he said with a shake of his head. "But if he is lying I am going to kill him slowly and painfully. Going to make him suffer."

Avery bit her lip at that revelation though she wasn't surprised by it. Not after watching Daryl kill Fat Joey the day they got out of the Sanctuary.

She knew now that he could be just as dark and cruel as this new version of her could be. One of the many reasons she feared for their son one day.

Hoping that maybe Hunter didn't grow up cold even if both of his parents had that tendency. Hoping that maybe their son could have some goodness even if the world sucked and tried to take every nice piece of him away.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Avery told him as she leaned in to leave a light kiss on his neck. "I wouldn't stop you either," she added on letting him know if it came to that, that he could do whatever he wanted.

He could kill Dwight and she'd let him with no arguments. Mainly because she wasn't a fan of liars either. Especially ones who double crossed them.

"I know," Daryl spoke as he looked back at her and the look he gave Avery was enough to let her know that he did know that she'd be okay with it. "You always would have you know. Even before you got shot. You would have let me kill him."

Smiling at his words Avery again left a light kiss on his neck. Glad to know that the old her would have been okay with him killing someone who double crossed the group. "Glad to know this isn't a new development then," she joked which made him finally smile.

A silence soon enveloping them after that. One that wasn't bad in anyway but Avery didn't really like the silence. Not tonight before they stepped into battle.

"You think Hunter is okay at Hilltop?" Avery mused as she broke the silence. "I mean I know Rick trusted it enough because he sent Judith there with Zac and Jesus when they went back tonight but I mean we left Hunter there the day before we went to Oceanside."

"He's fine," Daryl reassured her and Avery didn't miss it when Daryl moved his hands up to rest on her arm. Giving it a squeeze. "He'll be fine there and once this is over we can go and get him. Bring him here or we can stay there. Whatever you want to do."

Avery chewed on her lip at the last part of his statement. Knowing she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do and where she wanted to go once this was over.

Her family was already split up with Kate at the Kingdom and Maggie and Zac at Hilltop. Jessica and Isaac both here in Alexandria.

But Avery wasn't sure where she wanted to go. Though she did feel more at home at Hilltop a place where once this was over she suspected Zac would stay. Had seen the way he was with Jesus and knew that he'd more than likely stay with him.

Because it was just so damn obvious that her brother was in love with another man. Something that she wasn't sure anyone else had noticed but then again no one else seemed to watch Zac like a hawk the way Avery had done since leaving the Sanctuary.

An action she had only done because she had still maybe hated him then or at least had an intense dislike for him. But now even that was fading and he was slowly becoming a brother to her again. Her memories of him having taken the longest to fully return.

More than likely because of how angry she had been with him.

"Anywhere I wanna go huh?" Avery asked with a tiny smile. "You'd really be okay leaving Rick behind if I wanted to stay at Hilltop or god forbid wanted to live in at the Kingdom?" she continued unsure if she could really split Daryl and Rick up.

But at the same time Daryl had also really never been away from Zac much either and she knew if Zac indeed stayed at Hilltop once this was over that the trio of her brother, Daryl and Rick would be broken slightly at least by distance.

"You're my wife woman," Daryl told her as he squeezed her arm again. "I'd be okay anywhere you want to go."

Smiling more Avery moved her head up some. Leaning in to kiss him on the lips softly, believing him when he said they'd go anywhere she wanted to go.

Daryl was just that way with her. A lost puppy who would follow her anywhere and well if her memories were right he had been that way for awhile. At least before she had been shot and she almost grieved for the time when he had thought she was dead.

Wondered just how lost he had been without her there to guide him then. Knowing that even without knowing it she had been just as lost without him too.

Feeling him kiss her back Avery let her eyes flutter shut briefly as she lost herself in the kiss then. A kiss that maybe could be one of their lasts if either of them wound up on the wrong side of a gun tomorrow if their plans fell through.

A kiss that she wanted to savor for that very reason.

Pulling away eventually though Avery felt a blush coating her cheeks as she moved her arms from Daryl slightly. Pushing the shirt that he had on, off of him.

"Make love to me," Avery spoke softly as her blush grew at her words. Especially when Daryl turned on the bed to face her after she had spoken them. "We could die tomorrow and I just want to make love to you tonight," she reasoned knowing that if she were going to die tomorrow she just wanted one last night with her husband.

Something she had been denied the last time she had cheated death at Grady. Having been split from him for days thanks to the prison falling back then.

Daryl didn't even speak verbally to her words. Instead he just moved closer to her, pulling her into another kiss and this time as they kissed he pushed her down on the bed. Laying over her as one of his hands slipped under her shirt effortlessly.

Pushing it up and once it was far enough up, Avery only broke the kiss to take it off. Soon kissing her husband again after it was gone.

Her hands going to finish undressing him in a hurry just like he did to her and it was only after they were both fully naked that Daryl positioned himself at her entrance.

His eyes finding hers as he asked for a permission that she had already granted by asking him to make love to her. But of course she nodded anyway, her nod being enough for him to finally slip inside of her.

Avery's eyes falling shut after he had done so because he still felt so good inside of her and she wasn't sure how they had only done this twice since reuniting.

Once at Hilltop the very day they got away from the Sanctuary and the next at the Kingdom the first night they had stayed there and now here they were again. Making love to each other on the eve of an important battle.

Keeping her eyes closed as Daryl began to move inside of her. Avery just laid there for a bit just enjoying the way he felt still and how it was times like this when they were sexually intimate with each other that she felt the closest to him.

Felt like there was no one else she wanted to be this close to ever again. No one else she loved this much or needed this much but him and she really felt sorry for people who didn't have someone like this right now or she felt sorry for the ones who lost their person.

Like Dwight had claimed he had lost Sherry or the way Kate had lost Lucy after the prison and the way Isaac had lost Nikki and Maggie with Taylor.

But then again she also had hope those people could find new people too. Zac had found Jesus though not the in the sky died for your sins Jesus but an actual person and Kate though having lost Lucy maybe had King Ezekiel.

Zac had mentioned how something had just seemed odd about them and that he thought Ezekiel maybe liked Kate though he wasn't sure if Kate felt the same. Though she could and who would have blamed her.

Opening her eyes again Avery looked up at Daryl as she let her nails dig into his back some as she began to move with him. Their breathing getting harder as they moved faster now. Slowly seeming like they were becoming one person which Avery knew was impossible but it still felt that way to her anyway.

"I love you," Avery told him her voice all soft despite her heavy breathing.

"Love you too," Daryl muttered out before leaning down to kiss her and she kissed him back.

Moaning into the kiss as his movements inside of her got even faster and she knew he was close and she was too. Though she found a way to hold off on her orgasm. Holding off until he came inside of her and then she let herself reach her end.

Her walls closing around him as he kissed her a bit deeper. The both of them it seemed not wanting to move or talk. Both maybe afraid to ruin a moment that could be one of their last together.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac smiled softly as he sat on the steps of Jesus' trailer. His nephew contently on his lap as he moved him up and down softly. Trying to get the six almost seven month old baby tired. A fact that he knew he could do but one that Hunter was being stubborn over and of course he would be.

He was half Dixon and half Hanson and he was a handful would probably stay that way all his life.

"You need help there," Jesus' voice sounded and Zac turned his head to see Jesus coming out of the trailer and Zac looked up at him quizzically. Surprised that he was even awake after the long day they had, had.

That and the trek back to Hilltop with Judith had been a bit of work. But somehow they had done it and at least Judith was asleep inside of Barrington House where Maggie and Enid were.

Both having opted to stay there tonight since Gregory was nowhere in sight. The man supposedly having snuck off to God knew where sometime yesterday while most of his important people were gone.

"I'm good," Zac lied as he looked back down at Hunter. Not surprised to see his nephew just looking at him all wide eyed. "I know how to get babies to sleep."

Jesus gave him a skeptical look at that, "Really? Because your nephew seems to be wide awake right now."

"He's stubborn," Zac defended with a shake of his head. "That and he's half Dixon and half Hanson and I think he wants to make my life hell."

Jesus laughed at that as he slowly sat down on the steps by Zac, "Or he smells the fear on you and wants to make you suffer. I've heard babies can smell fear you know. Doctor Carson used to talk about it sometimes on nights when it was slow here and he had no one else to talk to but me."

"Babies can't smell fear," Zac spoke as he looked down at Hunter. Not even sure of his own words at the moment. "But even if they could Hunter has nothing to smell on me. I'm not afraid."

Jesus again looked at Zac skeptically, "Really? Cause you've been a mess ever since we got back and decided to tell Maggie first thing in the morning about Dwight maybe being on our side and Negan's arrival at Alexandria tomorrow. An arrival that means there may be a fight and one we may have to go into."

"Depending on Maggie's decision," Zac finished knowing that if they went into the fight tomorrow it would be Maggie's call, especially now that Hilltop's leader was missing in action.

"You think she won't have us go to Alexandria and fight?" Jesus asked and Zac knew deep down that Maggie would.

Of course she would and maybe he was afraid. Afraid of going into a battle and dying which was rare for him but then again after all he had been through in the past month or so with losing Taylor because of his decisions and being taken by Negan to having his own sister hating him.

Well he wasn't the same man he had been before. Wasn't as strong and was much more afraid.

Not to mention what if he died before telling Jesus how he felt about him? That maybe he had feelings for the damn small ninja with good hair. That he'd never had these kind of feelings for another man before and it terrified him about as much as the thought of dying but not saying anything.

"No I know she will whether she even knows it yet," Zac answered honestly as he shook his head. "We'll be in Alexandria tomorrow sacrificing ourselves and maybe that does scare me," he admitted as he continued to bounce Hunter up and down. "Though I think what scares me more is maybe dying tomorrow and not telling you how I feel."

At his words, Jesus just crinkled his forehead and Zac could see the question without him even asking it.

He was confused by what Zac meant though Zac didn't know how he could be. After all hadn't they had sex the day Jesus had helped get him and Daryl out of the Sanctuary and hadn't they been sleeping together ever since then.

Whenever they found the time of course which was hard with Maggie and Enid both opting to stay in Jesus' trailer too.

"I love you Jesus," Zac finally spoke softly as he locked eyes with the man beside him. "I love you and that terrifies the shit out of me. Maybe worse than the thought of dying but I need to say it now in case I don't get a chance too after. I don't want to be like Tara and Denise. I don't want to have one of us die without that being out there."

Jesus only nodded his head, going silent which had Zac afraid.

Maybe he had been too bold or maybe Jesus didn't return his feelings. Maybe it was just sex for the other man.

But before he could open his mouth and say anything else Jesus chose then to finally speak and break his silence.

"I never let myself get close to anyone before this all started," Jesus spoke as he looked away from Zac. "No one at the group home I lived at growing up. No one after it. Not even once this started did I let anyone get close. Especially then but now here is your group...Maggie, Sasha, Enid, Daryl.....you," he said his voice going soft at the end. "Now I have people I want to let in close even if I know I could lose them."

Zac smiled some as he used his free hand to reach over for Jesus', "So is this your weird way of saying you love me too?" he asked a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"I guess it's my weird way of saying I love you too," Jesus nodded his head softly as he looked back at Zac. A tiny smile on his lips. "As well as saying once this is over maybe if we're lucky we can try. Try to be something."

Grinning at his words Zac squeezed his hand. Though before he could say anything Hunter let out a tiny squeal and Zac soon found out why as a smell hit his nostrils.

Both Jesus and Zac laughing at that as they let go of each other's hands.

"I think I'm going to go change him and try another tactic to get him to sleep," Zac said as he stood from the steps.

Jesus following suit as they went inside of his trailer were Hunter's diapers were.

"You know there is a baby swing in the trailer that Daryl and Avery were staying in right?" Jesus asked though it came out more like he was telling him. "Avery had to cave their first night here and get it from Barrington house when he wouldn't sleep. Swore it was a lifesaver afterwards."

Zac only turned briefly to fake glare at Jesus, "Now you tell me this?" he asked with a shake of his head. "After I have spent two hours trying to get him to sleep."

"I figured you knew," Jesus said though there was a hint of something there. Like maybe he knew Zac had no idea. "That and maybe it was fun watching you suffer."

"It's always fun watching me suffer," Zac spoke with a roll of his eyes as he laid Hunter down on one of the beds in the trailer. "Or so I've been told by numerous people," he shrugged with a tiny smile as he looked at Jesus.

A part of him still afraid for tomorrow but not as much as before. Not with the knowledge that Jesus loved him too and that after they could try. It was enough that he was determined to try and fight. Fight for the future he so desperately wanted.


End file.
